geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Deimos
Deimos jest udoskonaloną i utrudnioną wersją znanego nam ekstremalnego demona, Phobos. Kolaboracja została rozpoczęta przez EndLevela, i początkowo była weryfikowana przez Skullo. W lipcu 2018 roku npesta został wybrany do weryfikacji owego poziomu. 17 lutego, 2019 roku, npesta zweryfikował w końcu Deimos, po ponad 75,000 prób, 8 miesiącach i ponad 500 godzinach. Poziom aktualnie trafił na czwarte miejsce na Oficjalną Liste Ekstremalnych i Szalenie Trudnych Demonów, pomiędzy Lucid Nightmares, a Bloodlust, pomimo wielu opinii, iż dany poziom jest trzy razy trudniejszy niż Bloodlust. Historia Początkowo do weryfikacji poziomu był najpierw wyznaczony EndLevel, ale został usunięty, prawdopodobnie przez ten cały incydent z hackowaniem. Weryfikację przekazano następnie Skullo, który osiągnął rekord 81%. Po tym wydarzeniu znacznie zbuffił (utrudnił) poziom, ale później zdał sobie sprawę z tego co mógł on zrobić, więc nie co ułatwił niektóre części w poziomie. Crazen przejął także kontrolę i sam próbował to zweryfikować. Skullo z powodu braku motywacji i chęci do grania w grę, zweryfikował poziom z oczywistym noclipem. Miesiąc później pojawił się film na kanale npesta, gdzie udało mu się zdobyć rekord 60 - 85%, wtedy to właśnie dla niego poziom był wyznaczony do weryfikacji. Opis Część InsanE zaczyna się od przyzwoitej sekcji kostki, z głównie zapamiętywania gdzie gracz ma polecieć, z blokami zanikania. Trudność tej części jest nadal taka sama jak Phobosa. Częścią Cyphera jest głównie opierana na Shake Triggerach i motywu czarno-białego. Segment fali uległ zmianie, tak że przestrzenie są idealne dla pikseli w porównaniu z Phobosem. Następuje kolejna sekcja kostki podobna do tej z InsanE. Konstrukcja jego części jest podobna do konstrukcji komory parowej Darwina. Przypomina również poziom własnego demona o nazwie Mechanic Megaforce. Następnie gracz wchodzi w bardzo mylącą sekwencję ufo o normalnej prędkości za pomocą kul skokowych. Tutaj gracz potrzebuje dużo czasu i skoków, aby przejść. Następnie na górze ekranu pojawiają się słowa „Critical Error”, a gracz wchodzi w trudną sekwencję statku o połowie prędkości z bardzo ciasnymi miejscami. Ta sekwencja ma wiele zmian grawitacyjnych, kilka portali lustrzanych, portali prędkości i grawitacji, które łatwo wprowadzają w błąd niedoświadczonych graczy. Na początku tego wydarzenia pojawi się nazwa Splash. Następnie gracz wchodzi w niezwykle trudną falę podwójnej prędkości, która zawiera liczne ciasne przestrzenie i ostrza pił. Następnie gracz wchodzi w normalną sekwencję statków, w której znajdują się gromady pił, a także wiele portali grawitacyjnych i żółtych pierścieni skoków. Następnie gracz nagle wchodzi w segment ufo z licznymi portalami grawitacyjnymi i jeszcze większą liczbą kul skokowych. Druga część to niezsynchronizowany potrójny mini statek / mini kostka z podwójną sekcją, w którym można zobaczyć dużą grupę małych niewidzialnych kolców i bloków, portali, podkładek do skoków i pierścieni skoków, przypominających demoniczny poziom Neptuna Doomsday II (aczkolwiek w trybie statku). Widoczne są oszustwa z dekoracją gradientową. Poziom się kończy na Pixel Arcie zrobionym przez EndLevela z podpisem "Trust no one, not even yourself" co po polsku oznacza "nie ufaj nikomu, nawet samemu sobie". Ciekawostki * Część TacoMacho, jest zastąpiona częścią TrueOmega, z niewiadomych przyczyn. * npesta twierdzi, że ostatni dual w poziomie jest najtrudniejszą częścią w cały poziomie. * W greckiej mitologii, Deimos jest bogiem terroru i strachu, który był synem Aresa i Afrodyty, a także bratem bliźniakiem Phobosa. ** W astronomii, Deimos jest najmniejszym i najbardziej zewnętrznym z dwóch naturalnych satelitów planety Mars, drugim jest Phobos. * Aktualne hasło do poziomu to: 555208. * Na końcu oryginalnego poziomu, znajduje się cytat, zamiast dedykacji etc, "Nie ufaj nikomu, nawet samemu sobie”, jest to odniesienie do zdjęcia w sklepie fotograficznym dołączonym do posta na Twitterze, w którym chłopiec wskazuje pistolet na klona samego siebie. * 22 maja, 2019 roku poziom został oceniony. Galeria Deimos6.png Deimos5.png Deimos4.png Deimos3.png Deimos2.png Deimos1.png Film Kategoria:Ekstremalny Demon Kategoria:Poziomy z 2017 roku Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Zhackowany etap Kategoria:Etapy XL Kategoria:Kolaboracje Kategoria:Remake Poziomu Kategoria:Niesamowity demon Kategoria:Popularne Niestandardowe Etapy Kategoria:Poziomy przekraczające limit obiektów Kategoria:Poziomy z 2019 roku Kategoria:Poziomy Polecane